


Find Your Way

by Yamiga



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Class Differences, Hurt/Comfort, Mpreg, Romance., Social Status, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is the heir to the Uzumaki family therefore, forced into an arranged marriage to an abusive spouse. Sasuke is the son the failed Uchiha Clan head and is just trying to survive. Due to a strange turn of events, the two bump into each other and are later forced into an awkward situation. Mpreg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find Your Way

**Summary: Naruto is the heir to the Uzumaki family therefore, forced into an arranged marriage with an abusive spouse. Sasuke is the son the failed Uchiha Clan head and is just trying to survive. Due to a strange turn of events, the two bump into each other and are later forced into an awkward situation. Mpreg.**

**A/N: I left the Naruto fandom for a while due to it being taken over my Mary Sue OC’s. But hey I’m back and of course, I’m returning with yaoi!**

**Warnings: Mpreg. Yaoi. Arranged marriages. Social/Class differences.**

**Main Pairings: KakashixIruka, SasukexNaruto**

* * *

 

Beads of sweat fell down his face as he gripped the edge of the window.  Move your foot, jump! He told himself, looking down at the moonlit pavement from below.  He wasn’t a shinobi, therefore jumping from even the second floor could hurt him, and if he made a noise he’d be found out and taken back to his mother and father, and then most likely, his fiance. Naruto did not want that.

 

He closed his eyes and braced himself. He wanted his freedom more than anything, he didn’t want to be tied down and forced to play housewife for a man twice his age. This was his only chance. He took a deep breath, counted to ten and with a burst of courage, pushed himself from the window ledge. For seconds he fell in freefall until he landed within the branches of a cherry bush.

 

Naruto dusted himself off, mentally cursing at his ripped kimono. He then stepped into the street underneath one of the many lights. Looking around the Noble Class district, he realized how silent it was. The only noises were that of the cicadas and the crickets chirping. Luckily for Naruto, the ANBU patrol unit wasn’t around his  area at the moment. This was his perfect chance to leave the Noble class district and make way to the lower class district. While that area was foreign to him, he could hide there until he figured out what to do.

 

Naruto breathed in the air and began to run. His blue kimono fluttered as the wind tousled through it giving him a strange feeling. He held his breath as he dashed, not wishing to make any other unnecessary noises for if he was caught, his penalty would be severe.

 

Naruto halted suddenly when he saw a light in the distance. He hopped behind a house and remained quiet as he watched the figure who held the lamp walk by. It was of course a patrol ANBU. Even though there was war raging in other lands, the patrol ANBU stayed. While the patrol Unit wasn’t as spectacular as the ROOT ANBU, or even the Hokage’s ANBU, being a part of the ANBU class made you a noble, and nonetheless they were very respected, granted the utmost power. Naruto would be damned if he was caught by them.

 

He waited until the figure vanished into the night and sprung back up. Getting into a running stance, he pushed himself only to get his leg caught by an upturned branch. This resulted in him falling terribly on his left side and pulling a muscle in his leg. He bit back the pain as he wobbled into some ridiculous stance.

He hopped only to be met by his throbbing leg, but he didn’t fall. He took a deep breath and limped as fast as he could.  His freedom was almost certain and he couldn’t abandon him now.

 

oOoOoOo

 

The child was screaming at the top of his lungs and poor Iruka could sleep no longer.

He rubbed his tired eyes and sat up. Stretching, he itched his hair and got up from the bed. Slowly he walked a few feet to the other side of his room and stood over the cradle.

 

“Daisuke...sleep now...” He sleepily muttered taking the white haired baby from his little bed. “Daddy won’t be back until after the war...so sleep now...” Little Daisuke clung on to Iruka like a life source and continued to cry. “What is you want? Cousin Sakura or Cousin Sasuke? Daddy isn’t here so they can come over tomorrow...do you want that?”

 

He tugged on Iruka’s bangs causing the young man to yelp. “Daisuke!” Iruka’s eyes sprung open as he was no longer tired anymore. His son had a way of slapping the sleep out of him. “I swear...for someone who’s only three months old you_”

 

There was a knock on the front door, causing both Iruka and Daisuke to grow quiet. Iruka paled a bit and placed Daisuke back in his cradle. He then walked down stairs to the front door himself as the knocking became louder and louder.

 

It was late, around three o’clock in the morning, Iruka had no idea who would be knocking. For a second he believed it to be his husband, but he had already told little Daisuke that Daddy wouldn’t be back for a long time, plus, Kakashi would’ve just opened the door. If it was a robber, he would’ve broken in.

 

“Coming!” Iruka called pulling his night robe over him.

 

The knocking stopped when he placed his palm on the knob. He took a few deep breaths before opening. He was a shinobi, he was used to these things, however, he was still a little unsettled. He feared for Daisuke, as he didn’t want anyone to hurt him. Iruka opened the door quickly and was immediately taken back by the young boy who stood there wearing a tattered blue kimono and sporting messy blond hair. He was swaying somewhat, side to side.

 

Iruka’s teacher and parental instincts took over as he rushed over to the boy who slowly began to fall forward. “Are you okay!?” Iruka asked, catching him before he fell. He felt the heat radiating from the young boys clothes and skin. “Y...you have a fever!” He pulled him into the house and shut the door. Quickly, he carried him to the master bed room where he stipped the boy of his heavy kimono until he only remained in his under garments.

 

Daisuke started whining as Iruka rushed to the bathroom and back to the room with various things in his hands. Bandages, ointments, etc.  The boy had cuts and scars riddled all over his body. Iruka quickly got to work, bandaging him up and wiping some sweat from his skin. For a few minutes after, Iruka worked diligently until he’d done all he could. Nearly two hours had passed, and his exhaustion began to hit him again. Daisuke had long gone to sleep and this strange boy slept peacefully as well. Since Iruka’s bed was presently being occupied, he found solace on the ground next to Daisuke’s bed.

 

“Good night...” Iruka called quietly to both the strange boy and his son.

 

“Good night Kakashi...” He whispered before laying down, and closing his eyes to sleep.

* * *

 

**Short first chapter, longer second.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**I don’t own Naruto!**

** And oh! Pray for the missing Nigerian girls, they need all the help they can get! So stay blessed, and See you later.  **


End file.
